De orgullos y esperanzas
by MarieJ97
Summary: Ahora Sam al parecer lo había superado. Ya no tendría jamás sus arrumacos, sus golpes y esas sonrisas que solo se las dedicaba a él. Sintió un peso sobre él cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez, pero solo tal vez no estaría en la vida de Sam de la forma que él quería. Drabble, Seddie.


**DISCLAIMER: Personajes pertenecen a Dan Schneider. La trama es inspirada en el capítulo de Sam y Cat. Ya verán cual es. **

_Dedicado a mis beta-readers._

Mi primer fic del fandom iCarly, cualquier cosa o de algún error, infórmenme.

.

.

**De orgullos y esperanzas.**

.

.

Freddie alzó una ceja aun adormilado para después cerrar los ojos fuertemente a causa de la luz brillante de la pantalla de su celular. Parpadeó e intentó que no lagrimearan sus ojos. Después de algunos segundos, pudo ver claramente el mensaje.

"Tienes que ver esto

–Spencer Shay."

Se fijo que fue hace casi veinte minutos cuando lo recibió y le dudó ir. No había ido al departamento de los Shay desde hace unos pocos meses. Días después de que se fuera Carly, se dio cuenta que no podía ir. No podía resistir con los recuerdos que lo agobiaban. Al parecer Sam pensó lo mismo porque sin decirle ni una sola palabra se fue hacia quien sabe dónde.

Al principió se enfado con ella. ¿Como había podido dejarlos en un momento así? Y entonces recordó que Sam es la mejor amiga de Carly y que ellas habían vivido muchas otras aventuras y compartido más cosas.

Gibby y él se seguían viendo, a veces recordando con nostalgia a Carly. Gibby muchas veces le preguntaba por Sam.

"–¿Porqué yo sabría algo de ella?" Decía siempre que le preguntaba. Gibby siempre lo miraba suspicazmente –de lo que él podía mirar así-.

Solo una imagen de unos rizos rubios lo hizo sacarlo de la cama, intentar acomodarse el pelo más que pudo y salir a hurtadillas de su apartamento.

Cuando pudo llegar al fin pudo oír un par de risas con cierto tinte de emoción. Tuvo que tocar varias veces para que se pudiera oír un "¡Ya voy!" de Spencer. Al abrir se pudo ver su cara iluminada, gesto que no veía desde que Carly se había ido.

–¡Ven! ¡Ven!–murmuraba abrazándolo y después empujándolo. Freddie, con sorpresa, se dio cuenta que estaba Gibby en pijama al igual que él y con un bote palomitas. Spencer lo forzó a sentarse a su lado–. ¡Te lo explicare! Gibby y yo conectamos la laptop hacia la televisión para poder ver...

–..El campeonato de texteo rápido–completó Gibby, sin dejar de comer las palomitas. Freddie frunció el ceño preguntándose porque lo habían levantado.

—Si he oído acerca de esa competición, ¿el de Los Ángeles, no?—dijo, acomodándose mejor en el sillón dirigiendo por primera vez su mirada al televisor. Solo se encontraba el escenario y el sonido de la gente mientras se repetía "tercera llamada, tercera llamada".

—¡Y entonces la vimos!

—¡Bienvenidos a la final de texteo rápido de Los Ángeles! ¡Solo los mejores de los mejores están!—se oía el presentador junto al jurado.–. El ganador se llevará un rápido bote y un encuentro con el vicepresidente.

Se escucharon varios aplausos y el presentador sonrió más.

–Primeramente al campeón desde hace tres años...¡Butler!–nuevamente los aplausos llenaron el lugar y Freddie se limitó a aplaudir por educación pero se detuvo al ver las miradas de Spencer y Gibby–. En contra de la novata.. ¡Sam Puckett!

Freddie sintió como su corazón se detuvo. Volteó hacia sus compañeros quienes lanzaban aullidos de celebración. Miró incrédulo hacia la pantalla solo para ver como el presentador observaba hacia el público, al parecer buscando a Sam.

–¿Dónde está Sam?–murmuró con extrañeza y sin saberlo con el temor invadiendo su ser. Los otros dos se detuvieron, dándose cuenta de ello.

–¿Le habrá pasado algo?–preguntó Gibby, dejando de comer palomitas por primera vez desde que llego Freddie.

—Conociéndola estará comprando pollo—Spencer se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. Freddie deseó creerle.

Pero había algo que le daba mala espina. Miró con el alma en vilo su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado quince minutos–que se le habían hecho eternos-.

Como si le leyeran la mente, una señora apareció en el escenario quejándose con el presentador y fue cuando apareció.

Freddie soltó un respiro de alivio que no sabía que contenía cuando la vio aparecer. Sam saltaba con su mano al parecer, pegada en el pie de una pelirroja con un extraño atuendo.

–¡Llegue! ¡Llegue!–gritaba Sam, intentando no caer encima de la chica. La señora que se había quejado la miró obtusa y con una furia inimaginable.

–¡Solo tiene una mano! ¡No puede competir!—gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Sam alzó una ceja, mirándola con superioridad. Freddie sonrió de lado pensando lo que le esperaría a la señora.

—¿Luego? Puedo competir con una sola mano—respondió, fulminando con la mirada a la señora.

Freddie vio asombrado como los jueces buscaban como locos alguna regla en contra de eso. Al no encontrarla, observo a Sam competir con una mano. Y la vio triunfar.

Los tres habían gritado como locos y Freddie sintió mucha nostalgia al oír decir a alguien: "¡Mamá está en casa!" Volteó hacia la televisión y vio algo que le hizo que se congelara. Era ella, Sam. Celebrando junto a esa pelirroja mientras la abrazaba y varios chicos la venían a felicitar. Su sonrisa y verla ensancharse; poniendo su pose casual al observar a un tipo en particular.

Sam sonreía, reía y corría como siempre. Freddie sintió una punzada.

Sí, sentía orgullo hacia ella. Siempre lo haría. Ahora Sam al parecer lo había superado. Ya no tendría jamás sus arrumacos, sus golpes y esas sonrisas que solo se las dedicaban a él. Sintió ese horrible retortijón cuando le vio coquetear hacia ese chico en la televisión como cuando estaba con el famoso _Zayn Malik_.

Sintió algo pesado en él cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez, pero solo tal vez no estaría en la vida de Sam de la forma que él quería y apenas se daba cuenta. Él no soportaría compartir sus besos con otra persona.

Pero.. ¿Hablarle? ¿Acercarse nuevamente hacia ella? Y lo más importante, ¿Lo dejaría acercarse?

—Tengo su teléfono, ¿quieres marcarle?

La voz de Spencer lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Lo miró, parpadeando levemente y después frunció el ceño.

—¿Cambio de teléfono?—preguntó, intentando ocultar el leve temblor en su voz sin éxito. Spencer lo notó a pesar de no ser muy intuitivo.

—Lo lamento—murmuró Spencer y después fue a la cocina y así, darle su celular. Freddie al instante buscó el contacto de Sam y se encontró con un nuevo número.

En la foto de contacto de Sam sale junto a la pelirroja de la televisión. Freddie se sentía como si los números se burlaran de él. Parecía que le canturreaban con malicia "Ella tiene una nueva vida.. Y no estás en el"

Pero otra, la de su raciocinio le decía con voz calmada "Porque tú la sacaste, ella te necesitó y tu no estabas ahí"

"¡Estaba igual de triste!" Se defendía como podía Freddie con su conciencia. Entonces como si le respondiera, el recuerdo del beso del Carly en su despedida no le hizo temblar el corazón como pensaba que lo haría.

Ese día había celebrado creyendo haber olvidado por completo hacia cierta rubia. Tal vez Carly se iba por unos años pero ese beso dijo más que cualquier palabra. Carly era perfecta. Era linda, educada e igual de lista que él pero estaba Sam. Linda a su modo, de la forma en que por alguna razón le enloquecía, sus malos modales, su astucia y su superioridad. Su madre estaba encantada con Carly como nuera pero con Sam era otra historia.

Los números danzaban antes sus ojos. Y fue cuando lo decidió.

Por segunda vez en su vida dejo su orgullo de lado por Sam.

–Se que Sam no me contestará si sabe que soy yo—le dijo a Spencer quien discutía con Gibby. Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos–. ¿Mañana me lo prestas para llamarle?

—Por supuesto—sonrió Spencer. Una pequeña esperanza albergó en el corazón de Freddie.

.

.

.

–Esto no es nada divertido. Sam frunció el ceño, ajustando su sombrero. Cat rodó los ojos abrazando más a su delfín.

—¿Lo puedo usar yo, entonces?

—No.

Cat refunfuño y fue cuando un celular sonó. Nuevamente. La pelirroja lo agarró y suspiro.

–Es Jerry Trainor, otra vez.

Sam detuvo el pequeño bote que conducía a control remoto en una pequeña alberca que tenía enfrente y la miro de enfrente.

—No le contestes, otra vez.

—¿Y si es importante?

Sam se detuvo. Jerry Trainor era el seudónimo de Spencer cuando Carly y ella se querían colar a una fiesta y por el gran parecido que tenia Spencer con el actor, se hizo pasar por él con éxito. Desde entonces en su celular tanto en el viejo como en el nuevo le pone así. Por alguna razón, la imagen de Freddie mirando nuevamente de manera especial a Carly y la de ellos besándose. No le había reclamado nada a Carly, solamente le había preguntado tranquilamente y recuerda como se sintió al escuchar la afirmación de su amiga y sentirse confundida hacia él. Sintió como un frío pasar por todo su cuerpo.

Si él no se había preocupado por ella–aunque era comprensible- o había intentando llamarle ¿porque ella a él? Como buena perdedora, dejaría a sus amigos estar juntos.

–No contestes—repitió. Su voz careció de sentimiento.

Cat asintió al instante y dejo el celular en la cocina

.

.

.

—No contesta—murmuró Freddie, dejando el celular en la barra de la cocina. Sin decir ni una palabra, salió del departamento ignorando los gritos de Spencer.

No, no quería ver la lástima impregnada en sus ojos. No, ya no quería más esperanza.

Cuando llego hacia su habitación no pudo evitar recargar su espalda en la puerta y dejarse caer lentamente. Intentó por todos los medios evitar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir pero un solo sentimiento lo derrumbó por completo.

Ella ya había hecho su vida.. y él no estaba en sus planes.

FIN.


End file.
